


Youngest Person In the World

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Rock and Tallahassee talk in the mall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngest Person In the World

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

Tallahassee and Little Rock were stocking up on weapons at the mall while Columbus and Wichita were in search of food.

When he heard Little Rock squeal, Tallahassee spun in her direction with two guns drawn. When he didn’t see any immediate danger he said. “What the hell is wrong with you Girl?

She pointed at the store on the third floor. “Look it’s Rainbow Junior.”

“What is Rainbow Junior?”

“They have the best Junior Miss clothes. We have to go up and check them out.

“We have to get bullets. Tallahassee growled.

“Sure, but after let’s go up there.

“No. I don’t need any clothes and you’re not getting any.

“Why not?

“I am not Wichita. I won‘t reward bad behavior.”

Little Rock laughed. “Bad behavior? What did I do?”

“You screamed, leading me to think there were zombies. I could have wasted bullets.

“You didn’t shoot anything because you could tell I wasn’t scared I was excited. Come on. Let’s go up.”

“No.”

“I’ll go up myself.”

“Young lady just try to make a break for the stairs. You will feel 25%.” He said seriously.

Little Rock folded her arms. “You said you never hit a kid. I don’t think you’ll do anything.”

“You’re thirteen, not a kid anymore.”

Little Rock smiled. “Good, then I don’t have to listen to you anymore. On his glare she said. Come on….come with me.

Tallahassee sighed. There was no winning with a teenage girl. He tossed her a bag. “Three minutes and only what you can fit in there.

They made their way up to Rainbow Junior where Little Rock managed to fit more in that bag than he thought humanly possible. The last thing she put in was some bright pink earrings and bracelets. She turned to Tallahassee and said seriously. “Do you think I’m the youngest person in the world?

He said lightly. “If your sister and Columbus aren’t careful you definitely won’t be.”

She threw some plastic bracelets at him. “My sister isn’t stupid. If that happens it’s all on Columbus. I’m serious though…do you think I am?

He shrugged. “Maybe. I might be the oldest person left in the world. Who cares?

“That’s better.” Little Rock said.

“Why?”

“You’ll die first. I might be left….alone.”

Tallahassee put his arm around her shoulder. “Kid….if I’m going to be honest none of us are going to get Social Security. The four of us will go down in some fight.

“Do you think so? Little Rock said hopefully.

It broke his heart that the best he could offer a little girl was they would all die together.

“Yeah. We’re all too stubborn for our own good.

Little Rock nodded. “Yeah, but…..I mean I wouldn’t leave Wichita and I don’t think Columbus will leave but….what keeps you here.

“Twinkies. You’re a twinkie magnet Kid.

She laughed. It was enough to break the tension. “Let’s go downstairs before they eat everything.


End file.
